


tales from tumblr

by blackwatchandromeda (aizawa_wears_crocs)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is a little shit, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Star Wars References, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, especially considering i know nothing about electronics, my tumblr dump!, only this one though lmao, pepper is done tm, too much electronics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawa_wears_crocs/pseuds/blackwatchandromeda
Summary: this is a collection of all my prompts, drabbles and one-shots from tumblr! i'll add more tags whenever i add a new chapter, but the chapter count is going to remain marked as completed. i'm aiming to have all sorts of things here, so please enjoy!- - -most recent:How drunk was I?(prompt from @peter3000parker)





	1. Just because I did it doesn't mean you should too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from @phoenixtshirt on tumblr: "Just because I did it doesn't mean you should too."

Pepper presses a small device into his hands after Tony’s hologram has dissipated, and everyone save the pair of them has left the room.

“He wanted you to see this next,” she tells him softly, meeting his eyes and holding his gaze there. “It’s just for you.”

Peter nods, swallowing. “Thank you, Mrs. Stark,” he says, the name still unfamiliar, and she just smiles sadly.

“Call me Pepper, kid,” she says, and then she’s gone.

Peter looks at the flash drive in his hand, and goes over to the hologram player. He shoves it in, steps back to sit on the couch again, and then blue flickers in front of him.

“Hey, kid,” Tony says, looking straight at Peter, and his mouth turns up in a little half-smile.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispers.

“Just a, uh… a little pause there. So you can reply.” He lets out a small laugh. “I hope you replied, kid, or I’ll have looked really stupid then.”

_I replied_, Peter wants to say. _I’m listening, Mr. Stark_. The words don’t come out. His throat is too dry.

Tony clears his throat. “Anyway. I… Pete, kiddo, I wanted to leave a special message for you. That other one, that was for everyone: you, and Pep and Maguna and Rhodey, but… there are some things I have to say that only you need to hear.” He takes a breath. “You know, I doubted myself so many times. Every decision I made, it was _is this going to lead to another alien invasion_ or _will this set off another irreversible chain of destruction_, and I worried about almost everything I did. Except picking you,” Tony says, and his eyes stare into Peter’s. “You’re the best decision I ever made, kid, you know that? I don’t regret picking you. At all, Underoos. You’re the best of us. The only thing I wish I’d had more time to teach you is… well, it’s the point of this video. Pete…”

Tony hesitates then, and Peter keeps staring as he pauses.

“When I miniaturized the arc reactor and shoved it in my chest,” Tony begins, looking down, “the fuel was palladium.”

_Palladium? _Peter thinks, frowning._ But that’s -_

“I know what you’re thinking, kid. Palladium’s toxic, right? And… yeah, you’d be right. The fuel keeping me alive was also killing me for a solid chunk of time back before New York.” Tony hesitates again, wincing slightly, and looks up. “I didn’t tell anyone. I didn’t let anyone know I was _dying_, Pete, and when Pep and Rhodey found out they were devastated.”

Peter bites his lip.

“My point is, kiddo, that I should have let my people know. You got them too. You have May and Ted and MJ, and Pepper, and you have the Avengers. They’re your support system, Pete,” Tony tells him, smiling again, “and they have your back. I don’t think I ever taught you this lesson right, kid, and this is me teaching you now. Lean on them. Tell them stuff. Let them know when you’re hurt. Don’t shut them out, okay? Just because I did it doesn’t mean you should too, Pete.” Tony stops then, and half-chuckles. “You’re doing it now, though, aren’t you? I bet you haven’t talked to any of them about… what’s happening. What happened. I assume I’ll have gone out in an epic battle, no? It’s pretty much a given. I wouldn’t die any other way.” He winks. “I’m too cool.”

Peter laughs, despite the pain in his chest. His vision starts to blur.

“So. May and Pep and all your family are outside, aren’t they?” Tony says, smiling widely. “I want you to go and hug them all, Pete. Let them know how much you love them. They’ll hug you right back. They’re your support, kiddo. Never forget that, capiche?”

“Capiche,” Peter says, voice cracking.

“Another pause there,” the hologram says after a second, grin widening. “I hope you said okay, Pete. They’re here to help you, always. And… just remember, above all else,” he adds, “You’re one of the most important things in my life, kiddo. Do me proud. Do _yourself_ proud.” Tony pauses. “I love you.”

The image flickers and fades, and Tony’s gone.

Peter’s eyes sting, and he lets out a half-gasp. “No,” he blurts, involuntarily, reaching out to where his mentor’s image was. “Come back.”

There’s a knock on the door then, and Peter jumps and twists in his seat.

“Baby,” May’s voice calls, “are you okay in there?”

_No_, Peter wants to say, _I’m not, and I’m going to cry, May, help_, but he won’t tell her. He’ll keep it from her, like normal, because otherwise she’ll worry and -

He freezes.

_Just because I did it doesn’t mean you should too, Pete._

Tony’s right. This time, he’s going to tell her.

Peter gets off the couch, and opens the door to see May and Pepper both waiting outside. Their faces crumple into sympathy at the sight of him, and it makes Peter want to cry.

“Oh, honey,” May starts, and then both of them are rushing him in a tight hug and Peter’s encompassed in their arms.

“We got you. I got you, kid,” Pepper says quietly, and he feels May nod her head against his.

“It’s going to be okay, Peter,” his aunt says, and he believes her.

Peter closes his eyes, and hugs them tightly in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find this on tumblr [here](https://blackwatchandromeda.tumblr.com/post/187238366804/30-just-because-i-did-it-doesnt-mean-you-should)!


	2. STOP INTERRUPTING ME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by @hailing-stars on tumblr: "STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"

“I’m not going to lie to you. This is one of the most important lessons you’ll ever learn, understand? This is a point not many pass through successfully. Your resolve will be tested. Your intellect will be challenged. The only question I have left for you,” Tony says, expression flat and serious, “is _are you up to the challenge_?”

There’s a pause.

Peter bursts out laughing, and Harley snickers beside him.

“Tony, you’re teaching us how to _solder a motherboard_,” Harley tells him through stifled chuckles. “This isn’t a life-or-death situation.”

Tony rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. “It might as well be, Keener. This is serious. If you two can’t connect one up by the end of this session, I’ve failed you as your unofficial father slash mentor figure.”

“How long is the lesson?” Peter asks, raising an eyebrow and grinning widely. “Because - Mr. Stark, I know I learn fast, but Harley might have some trouble if you go too quick -”

Harley elbows him in the side, and Peter suppressed a giggle as Tony says drily, “It lasts until I get bored of you toddlers.”

“So about five minutes, then?” Harley quips.

Tony lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Yup, seems like that’s going to be the case.” He claps, and a smirk flashes onto his face. “Why don’t you get out my lab _now_, then, if -”

“No!” Peter protests, at the same time as Harley backtracks.

“Wait, wait, I was kidding,” he says hastily. Tony grins widely, and the other boy continues, “If you kick me out now I’ll cry, Tony. I will. That’s a threat.”

“Okay, you can stay,” Tony says. “Just don’t actually cry, Keener. I’m terrible with crying children. I’m two steps away from being one myself.”

“We know,” Harley fires back, smiling smugly, and Peter laughs again.

“_Harley_,” he says, shoving the other boy lightly with his shoulder. “Don’t be mean. He’s trying his best. Even if it’s not very good.”

“Thank you, Peter,” Tony says, and then, to Harley, “See? I’m trying my best. And I’m going to ignore that second part, thank you very much.”

Harley’s shit-eating grin widens, and he opens his mouth to talk when Tony claps loudly.

“_Anyway_. Let’s do this, my science children. Gather round.”

Tony turns around, and gestures grandly to the workstation before him. There’s a bright green, half-assembled motherboard lying on it, circuit lines crisscrossing the entire thing.

“Behold!” he proclaims. “The motherboard.”

_Wow_, Harley mouths behind Tony’s back, exaggerating his expression, eyes wide and eyebrows high.

Peter squeezes his eyes shut and desperately tries to stifle his laughing.

Tony takes a seat on the farthest side of the bench, and Peter and Harley slide into the twin stools opposite him.

“Okay,” Tony begins, placing his hands on either side of the board. “Pete, you’ve played around with this stuff before, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, Mr. Stark,” Peter says honestly, “but I don’t… really know much. I just kind of guessed what went where to try and fix the last one of these I found.”

“That makes me upset for all the motherboards _you’ve_ been in contact with, Spider-Kid,” Tony replies. “Keener, can you top his terrible mistreatment of past electronic components?”

“I’ve never touched one of these in my life,” Harley announces proudly. “I’m a mechanic. We don’t use electronics,” he says, pronouncing the word in an affected accent.

Peter snorts. “Uncultured,” he mutters under his breath, and Harley hits him lightly under the table.

“Neither of you know much,” Tony acknowledges, “so we’ll start with the basics before I teach you about the connections. Sound good?”

They nod. Tony takes a breath.

“Alright. So, this is all board, and we’ve got a bunch of components. Let me know if I lose you anywhere, alright?”

“Right, Mr. Stark.”

“Good kid. So. You can replace and remix most of these parts, but we’re just going to look at the standard ones for now before I teach you the fun stuff you can do by connecting them.”

Tony points to a large white square in the center. “Parker. Guess.”

“CPU?” he haphazards, and Tony smiles.

“Got it in one. Know what it stands for?”

“Obviously,” Peter says. “Cap’s Perfect Uniform.”

Harley sniggers.

“_Funny_. This is the central processing unit for the whole board, alright? Most of our connections are going to pass through, or start, at the CPU.” Tony’s finger moves over to the other side, and ends up pointing at a series of metal plugs and ports arranged horizontally along the edge. “Keener, you’re up.”

“They’re input/output ports.” He winks, and Peter laughs.

“That’s an inappropriate joke and I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that,” Tony says, rolling his eyes. “Anyway. Those are pretty self-explanatory.” He points at a vertical series of slots now, that Peter doesn’t recognise.

“Now, I’m not going to expect either of you two to know about these. These are the RAM slots. They’re -”

“Woah, woah, wait, time out,” Harley says, frowning. “I thought this was from an electronic device? Why do we need slots for goats? Do they power the device? Do they -”

“Harley, I swear -”

“They’re not goats,” Peter corrects. “Goats aren’t rams. They’re different animals.”

“Pete -”

“Bullshit. They’re the same.”

“This is -”

“Goats are _different_, Harley -”

“They’re the _same_ -”

“_No_, they’re -”

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME! Stop talking about goddamn _goats_!” Tony yells, and Peter collapses into laughter, arms wrapped round his sides as he bends over on the stool. He catches a glimpse of Harley doing the exact same thing on Tony’s other side, eyes scrunched tight as he shakes with laughter.

“Oh, my God. Harley, shut up. Stop laughing,” he wheezes. “You’re _making it worse_.”

“If you’d stop, Parker, I’d be able to as - as well,” Harley argues, still giggling.

“You’re _both_ little shits, and this is _both_ your faults,” Tony snarks. “You’re both _five_.”

“Excuse me?” Harley says, sounding mock-offended through his sniggering. “I think you’ll find I’m actually six.”

Tony lets out a groan at the response. “That’s it. I’m dead. You’ve killed me through sheer annoyance.”

He leans back in his chair and slides off it, falling to the floor in a dramatic sprawl.

“Betrayed by not-actually-my-own flesh and blood,” he laments, spread-eagled on the ground.

Peter and Harley fall right back into loud laughter, and then there’s a click and they all stop abruptly. As one, their heads snap up to the doorway. Pepper’s standing there, in her CEO-worthy suit. There’s an expression crossed between concern, humor and absolute _done_ness. She stares at them for a few seconds.

Nobody moves.

“I don’t want to know, do I?” Pepper asks finally.

“Pep, they’re bullying me,” Tony whines from his position on the floor, and her answering withering expression nearly brings tears to Peter’s eyes as he laughs.

“Tony. They’re teenagers.”

“They’re _mean_!” Tony protests. “They keep interrupting me.”

“_Tony_,” Pepper sighs in response. “Boys -”

“We didn’t do anything,” Harley says preemptively.

Peter adds, “We’re innocent, Ms. Potts.”

Pepper gives them a _look_. “Right. Well, I suggest you let Tony have a go at talking before he starts to cry.”

Tony nods. “Yup. I agree. Let me speak. You don’t want to see me crying; it’s ugly, I can tell you that for free.”

Pepper rolls her eyes, a smile creeping its way onto her face. "I’ll see you later, Tony,” she says, and at that he frowns.

“Hang on - why did you come here in the first place? Not that I object to your wonderful company,” Tony continues, winking at her, “but did you have something to tell me?”

Pepper opens her mouth, and hesitates. She scans her gaze over the three of them, clustered around the desk together, and she shakes her head.

“No,” she says, “I didn’t. It can wait until you’re done here,” Pepper tells Tony, and smiles broadly. “Have fun, boys.”

Tony smiles back. “Thanks, Pep,” he says, and she gives him a wink of her own before sweeping out of the lab.

The door clicks shut behind her.

“So,” Tony begins, “shall we try again?”

“I’m ready if you are, Mr. Stark,” Peter responds.

Harley shrugs, and grins. “Sure, old man,” he says.

Tony raises an eyebrow. “And none of that? We try it straight this time - no jokes?” His expression switches to self-satisfaction then, grin widening. “Apart from mine, of course. My jokes are the _shit_.”

“Language,” Peter parrots, making Tony huff with laughter.

Harley tilts his head. “_Light_ jokes, at least. I promise not to go overboard.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I guess that’s as good a guarantee as I’m going to get, huh? Right. Well, we better get on with it. _This_ is the RAM array -”

“Tony, I still don’t understand why you need space for goats in this.”

“Oh, _come on_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find this on tumblr [here](https://blackwatchandromeda.tumblr.com/post/187266325194/88-for-the-drabble-challenge)!


	3. How drunk was I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by @peter3000parker: "How drunk was I?"

Peter wakes up in the medbay.

He knows it’s the medbay, in the Tower, because this particular combination of white walls and comfy beds can only be found in one place he frequents. Peter looks around and catches sight of an IV bag, hanging up but not connected to anything. Peter internally groans: something must have happened.

“Hey, kiddo,” comes a voice, and Peter looks round to see Tony standing in the doorway. He’s holding a tall glass of clear water in his hand.

“Hi, Mr. Stark,” Peter says.

“Just went to go grab some water,” Tony tells him by way of explanation. “How are you feeling?”

Peter sits up, propping himself higher on his elbows. “I’m okay,” he says honestly. He feels fine. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Tony asks, coming closer to Peter and sitting on the chair beside his bed. “Mission went a bit haywire near the end. No casualties, but you managed to get yourself some pretty impressive bruising.”

Peter pulls the neckline of his shirt away from his chest, looking down, and spots a winding trail of dark purple stains down his side. He _vaguely_ recalls the Avengers fighting together; they’d been battling a guy made of rocks and earth in the middle of New York. Peter remembers flashes of getting smacked away by a huge, ridged hand, but nothing beyond that. “Oh. Did it work out okay?”

“Pretty much, yup,” Tony replies. He holds out the glass of water and Peter shuffles further upwards, taking the weight off his elbows. He takes the drink. “We got you here as fast as we could, and Bruce gave you the all-clear pretty quick. The only thing was that we had to give you some pain meds for it,” he explains, and reaches up to tap the IV bag. It swings lightly. “Fentanyl. We let you sleep it off. You’ve been asleep for roughly five hours.”

Peter takes a long swig of water before he puts the glass back down, looking at Tony. “Thanks, Mr. Stark,” he says.

“No problem, kiddo. It’s our job as teammates to take care of each other,” Tony tells him. “Quick question, though - you don’t remember getting injured?”

“I remember the… I think I remember getting hit,” Peter says, “but not anything after that.”

“Hmm,” Tony says, and then something mischievous sparks in his eyes. “I’m guessing you don’t remember last night, then, either.”

Peter freezes. “What?”

Tony is grinning. “You don’t?”

Peter’s hands fly up to his face, and he buries his head in them. “Oh, _no_. What happened, Mr. Stark?”

“Nothing much,” Tony says. “Only that you woke up halfway through your nap, and decided to come visit the whole team and tell them how cool you thought they all were. Oh, and you also hugged all of them multiple times,” he adds, voice full of amusement.

“Oh, _God_,” Peter moans, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Was I drunk? How drunk was I? Mr. _Stark_ -”

“You weren’t drunk, kid. You just had a… an interesting reaction to the meds. We all agreed it was adorable, anyway. You don’t have anything to worry about, trust me.”

Peter lets out a nervous laugh. “I can’t believe I did that.”

There’s a hand in his hair then, and Peter looks up to see Tony leaning over slightly to ruffle it. “It’s all good, kiddo. I think they all really liked it, actually. Nat definitely did, especially after you christened her your _spider-in-law_ or whatever it was.”

“That’s so embarrassing, Mr. Stark.”

“It’s not your best nickname, I’ll be honest,” Tony acquiesces, smiling, “but I’m pretty sure she loved it anyway.”

“I didn’t…” Peter hesitates. “I didn’t do that to _you_, did I?”

“What, call me your spider-in-law? No,” Tony says.

“No, I mean… did I hug you? A-and tell you you were cool?” he asks, flushing slightly.

Tony pauses. “Yeah, you did,” he says, “though not in those exact words.”

Peter winces. “What did I say?”

“I believe it was, and I quote, _you’re my favorite superhero, Mr. Stark, I’m going to get you coffee for ever and ever whenever you ask for it_-”

“I didn’t say that,” Peter laughs, shoving Tony lightly. “My favorite’s Cap, anyway.”

Tony rears back, mock-offense written all over his face. “Excuse me?” he gasps. “Cap? _Steve_?”

Peter giggles. “Yup, Mr. Stark.”

Tony shakes his head, smiling. “Shut up, kid. I know you love Iron Man more. Can’t fool me.” He winks.

“So,” Peter says, bringing the topic back, “what did I say to you?”

“Well,” Tony says, “you told me that the Force would always be with me for as long as I live, that I was really bad at cooking omelettes, and that I was your favorite _not-dad_.”

Peter opens his mouth, then closes it again. “Oh,” he says eventually.  
  
Tony winks. “You’re my favorite _not-kid_ too, I gotta admit, Pete.”  
  
Peter feels the tips of his ears burn, but he smiles broadly anyway. “Really, Mr. Stark?”  
  
“‘Course. You’re special, kiddo. You’re _awesome_. Even if you do go a little loopy on pain meds. It really was like you were drunk. It _was _very cute, though, apart from the bit where you insulted my cooking. That was just _rude_.”  
  
He chuckles, and Peter laughs too. After a second, Tony speaks up again.

"I meant to ask - are you sure you’re feeling fine, Pete?” Peter opens his mouth to reply, but Tony barrels on over him. “Because _if_ a certain Spider-Kid were still feeling… y'know, a little off, I’m sure we could justify watching a team movie to help you feel better. Something like… I don’t know, _Star Wars_? We could assemble the Avengers, get some popcorn, push the couches together…”

Peter beams.

“So. I’m just going to ask again, you 100%?”

“Maybe not _fully_ fine,” Peter says, humming. “I don’t know, Mr. Stark, maybe I do need to watch that film. Y'know, for health purposes.”

“Yeah, kid. Of course, if it’s for health purposes,” Tony responds, grinning, and holds out a hand to help Peter up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find this on tumblr [here](https://blackwatchandromeda.tumblr.com/post/187284415374/28-for-the-drabble-thingo)!

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr at [blackwatchandromeda](https://blackwatchandromeda.tumblr.com)!
> 
> prompts are open - feel free to send me a prompt on tumblr or comment one below for me to write!


End file.
